pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Sang
Sang was a disciple of Su Xuan Yi. Appearance Sang looked like a young-man, but the feeling of age was contained in his eyes.Ch. 1110 Personality Sang was very grateful to Su Xuan Yi and would never forget his kindness.Ch. 1098 He had watched Su Ming grow up with his own eyes and had taken care of him with his own hands. His feelings for Su Ming came from the memories which were deeply ingrained in his mind.Ch. 1112 Sang have grown to love Su Ming as a parent.Ch. 1141 Background In the past, Zhang Ji Dao from Saint Defier wanted to use Su Ming's physical body to change Sang into an Abyss Builder, but he gave that chance to the Sublime Paragon of True Morning Dao World.Ch. 1123 Sang was accepted as Dao Chen's only disciple, after all other disciples had suddenly died. He was acting as the guard at the entrance to Progenitor Dao Chen’s isolation grounds. He’d had that position for countless years, and was also the one who would usually deliver the Progenitor’s orders.Ch. 1079 The Emperor of Abyss was Sang's senior brother.Ch. 1142 History Book 5 Su Ming fought the person with black feathers in the fourth Striking Land. The bald crane made him vanish and it absorbed the Light of Extreme Darkness.Ch. 1078 The three wills of Sect Masters Ri, Yue and Xing descended. They questioned Su Ming. After not getting proper answer, they decided to cancel his right to be a Dynast and banish him to Dao Ocean. Then a ray of golden light descended from even higher place than three wills. It brought a piece of paper and Sang, who announced Dao Kong to be the garrison of the fourth Striking Land. He gave a paper to Su Ming as a gift from Dao Chen. As he was leaving, the young man also gave a smile to Su Ming. After Su Ming, Dao Lin and Dao Hua passed the trial in Dao Ocean, Sang arrived and took three Dynasts to the Progenitor’s isolation grounds to activate the Flourishing Lotus.Ch. 1094 Activating caused increases in Dao Lin and Dao Hua's cultivation bases. They were very thankful and kowtowed zealously.Ch. 1096 After Su Ming stepped on the altar, Sang took Dao Hua and Dao Lin and they left.Ch. 1097 Red Su Ming came back to altar from meeting Dao Chen. Dao Hua and Dao Lin were frozen in time. Sang noticed how mad was Su Ming and he only sighed. He predicted that would happen, because he knew Su Ming. He was his Elder in the Land of Berserkers. He took them all back to the place where the Anointment Ceremony was held. He himself went to Su Xuan Yi’s isolation grounds. His Master wanted him to give the purple wooden sword to Su Ming. After Su Ming killed the third prince from the Emperor of Abyss' True World, but failed to save Yu Xuan, because of Su Xuan Yi's interference, he was very grim. Then he also killed old Ming nad old You from True Sacred Yin World. As he wanted to go to Dao Chen's isolation grounds to confront Su Xuan Yi, Sang appeared and took him there. Su Ming recognized Sang's tone as his Elder's. Su Ming radiated the black, dead stillness and the vast resentment, his presence darkened the world. Su Xuan Yi explained him what he was doing all that time. How he fought the Sublime Paragon of True Morning Dao World. When Su Ming left the secret chamber where was Su Xuan Yi, Sang was waiting for him. He presented him the purple wooden sword and explained that Su Xuan Yi said, if Su Ming can control this sword, then he could bring glory to his race. If he couln’t control it, then he would live a life of peace. Su Ming only hugged his Elder. Sang didn't gave him that sword, and only said that Su Ming should go on with his own thoughts and ideals, and walk down the path that belonged to him. After Su Ming departed, Sang went to see his Master. He asked to let Su Ming be on his own. When One Billion Corpse Soul Seal exploded, it created a huge gap between Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos and Saint Defier.Ch. 1136 The power of the world surged from the gap and casued a havock in True Morning Dao World. Relocation spots connecting Morning Dao Sect with the outside were destroyed. Many members of the sect died. Then a dimension with Dao Chen’s isolation grounds shattered. As a heinous, murderous aura spreaded out, Su Xuan Yi finally walked out of his chamber with Sang accompanying him. As he laughed menacingly, he started a slaughter in Morning Dao Sect.Ch. 1139 He wanted revenge for what happened in the Fifth True World. Sang only watched everything quietly. The entire Morning Dao Sect was drenched in blood. The continents in all planes were reduced to pieces of debris that fell into Dao Ocean. Then Su Xuan Yi and Sang left.Ch. 1140 As Su Xuan Yi was looking for Su Ming, Sang confronted him about a promise to spare Su Ming's life. Su Xuan Yi insisted on believing in him, because he was gonna repay Su Ming for how he was using him his whole life. Sang mentioned that if Su Xuan Yi wouldn't keep his promise, then he wasn't certain whether he could keep his own promise to help Su Xuan Yi complete the second part of his plan. Su Xuan Yi decided not to search for Su Ming, but he made a seal, which caused the Seed of Life Extermination to forcefully absorb three-tenths of Su Ming's soul. As Su Ming was fighting to possess Xing Ji Dao, three-tenths of his soul were forcefully absorbed by the Seed of Life Extermination. It was because of Su Xuan Yi. Moment later, it absorbed almost all of his soul and flew out of his body. Only a sliver of his soul remained and he was weakened badly. As the Seed of Life Extermination in form of the statue of half of a ship left into the distance, Su Ming declared he died bidding farewell to his past, and from then on he was Mo Su. The Seed of Life Extermination arrived to Su Xuan Yi and he left with Sang to his own True World. In the Emperor of Abyss’ True World, Su Xuan Yi was greeted by the Emperor of Abyss, who was his disciple and Sang as his junior brother. Then Su Xuan Yi went to visit Yu Xuan. Later, Su Xuan Yi, Sang and the Emperor of Abyss were observing the Seed of Life Extermination in Yu Xuan absorbing the cultivation base and life force of Su Xuan Yi's younger brother, Su Dao Yi's clone. The half of the Seed of Life Extermination, which had once belonged to Su Ming, finished the clone turning it into ashes.Ch. 1174 Quotes "Master, I will never forget your kindness to me. Even if I am not an Abyss Builder, for you, I can overturn Morning Dao and do everything that you ask me to do. Because… you are my Master. Similarly… for Su Ming, I can give up on everything for him… because he is the young La Su I watched grow up. My whole life is only for the two of you." "You will not want this sword. My young La Su has grown up. You can challenge the universe on your own. Go on, with your own thoughts and ideals, walk down the path that belongs to you!" Reference List Category:Male Characters Category:Characters